Tres son multitud
by Cris Snape
Summary: Hay que ser infiel, pero nunca desleal. Regalo de Amigo Invisible para FannyLu
1. Lily

**TRES SON MULTITUD**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

**Para FannyLu**

* * *

**Lily**

_24 de Diciembre de 2022_

_Querido Diario:_

_Al fin es Navidad. Hemos llegado a casa de los abuelos hace un rato y me siento fenomenal. Atrás han quedado los exámenes y los compañeros idiotas y tengo por delante quince días de absoluta diversión. Tú ya sabes que me gusta mucho Hogwarts, pero las vacaciones son lo mejor y tengo planes._

_**Plan número 1: **__No hacer nada. Puede parecer un poco aburrido, pero no hacer nada mola mucho si te has pasado los últimos tres meses estudiando sin parar y esclavizada por un atajo de profesores exigentes y muy mandones. Durante los próximos días dormiré hasta tarde y me escaquearé de cualquier actividad que implique estudiar, cocinar o limpiar._

_**Plan número 2: **__Comer hasta ponerme como una vaca. ¿A quién le importa mantener la línea si está de por medio la comida de la abuela Molly? Los banquetes de Hogwarts no están nada mal, lo reconozco, pero es que la abuela es el mago Merlín de la cocina, la mejor de todo el mundo haciendo pastel de carne y tarta de manzana._

_**Plan número 3: **__Ver mucha magitelevisión, el mejor invento muggle de la historia y finalmente adaptado por unos cuantos brujos de inteligencia superior para el mundo mágico. La verdad, no sé cómo no se les ocurrió antes, con lo genial que es. Veré todas las repeticiones de mis programas favoritos, ésos que no puedo ver cuando estoy en Hogwarts, y a lo mejor me engancho a alguna telenovela. Pero no se lo digas a nadie, Diario. No me gustaría que la gente se piense cosas que no son._

_Y básicamente eso es todo. Seguro que a estas alturas te crees que soy una perezosa y no negaré que estás en lo cierto, pero te aseguro que también sacaré tiempo para ir al Callejón Diagon, pasear por el Valle de Godric y quedar con las amigas y todo eso. Además, seguro que alguna noche de éstas las primas y yo hacemos una fiesta de pijamas y te aseguro, Diario, que va a ser __**ÉPICA**__. Sí, con mayúsculas y en negrita._

_Te preguntarás por qué estoy tan convencida del éxito aplastante de la futura fiesta. Pues bien, Diario, te lo diré por ser tú. Resulta que ahora que ya tengo quince años, las primas Victoire y Molly, que son las mayores y las que dirigen el cotarro, han decidido que ya puedo beber alcohol. ¡Yo! Igual no lo ves tan especial porque ya te he hablado de un par de borracheras y tal, pero será la primera vez que lo haga con las primas._

_¿Sabes que cuando Victoire bebe más de la cuenta suelta muchas barbaridades por la boquita? Estoy segura de que hará más de un comentario sobre lo suyo con Teddy y sospecho que puedo aprender mucho de ella. Pero mucho, mucho. ¡Ay, Diario! ¡Qué Victoire se emborrache! Molly me da igual porque borracha y todo es tan seria y mandona como siempre, y Rose tampoco me importa porque es una sosa y una empollona y no creo que tenga nada interesante que decir, pero Victoire… ¡Porfiiii!_

_Apuesto a que censuras mi comportamiento, Diario. Claro, estás acostumbrado a que te escriba tonterías típicas de niñas, pero es que ya no soy una niña. ¡Tengo quince años! Parece mentira. ¿No crees? Todos se piensan que sigo siendo una mocosa, sobre todo los pesados de James y Albus, pero voy a demostrarles que he crecido y que puedo hacer lo que yo quiera. Aunque, pensándolo bien, siempre he hecho un poco lo que he querido._

_¡En fin! Ya ves lo prometedor que se presenta el panorama. Y eso que no he hablado de los regalos. Por eso me gustan tanto las Navidades. La familia, la comida, las vacaciones y los regalos. Cuento con el Jersey Weasley, pero a ver si alguien se apiada de mí y me hace llegar esa pulserita que tanto me gusta. ¡Ay!_

_Estoy segura de que nada ni nadie estropeará estas fiestas. Ya tendrás noticias mías._

_Un fuerte beso, mi querido Diario._

* * *

—¿Qué estás haciendo James?

El aludido levanta la cabeza y mira a su hermana. Lily tiene los ojos entornados y los brazos cruzados y parece genuinamente sorprendida.

—Estudio.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues porque tengo un examen complicadísimo y no quiero suspender.

—Pero si estamos de vacaciones.

—Ya, pero estudiar para ser pocionista no es igual que estar en Hogwarts.

Lily agita la cabeza presa de una profunda consternación. No es que piense que su hermano es una decepción, pero siempre imaginó que seguiría los pasos de papá y se convertiría en auror. Para sorpresa de todos, decidió que quería dedicar el resto de su vida a preparar mejunjes asquerosos y ahí está ahora, con la cabeza enterrada entre libros y estudiando durante la Navidad. Cosa que a ella se le antoja totalmente antinatural.

—¿Todavía quieres entrar en esa cosa de las pociones?

—Se llama Sociedad Británica de Amigos de las Pociones. Y sí, quiero entrar.

—Allí sólo hay un montón de vejestorios, James. No te pega nada.

—No te preocupes por eso, hermanita. Seguramente no me admitan hasta que yo sea un vejestorio también. Por el momento me conformo con que me acepten en el laboratorio de pociones de San Mungo.

Lily descruza los brazos y coloca una mano sobre el hombro del joven.

—No te lo tomes a mal, pero eres muy raro.

—Sí, ya —James, lejos de molestarse, se pone a reír—. Aprenderé a vivir con eso. Y papá también.

—Pobre papá. Has sido muy desconsiderado con él, Jamie.

El que acaba de hablar es Albus. Atrás han quedado los tiempos durante los cuales el hermano mayor sólo necesitaba mencionar a Slytherin para hacer llorar al hermano menor. Ahora los piques entre ellos suelen estar muy igualados y Lily reconoce que se lo pasa pipa viéndolos discutir. A veces puede parecer que se dicen barbaridades, pero la sangre nunca llega al río.

—No me llames Jamie, Albie.

—Si en el fondo te gusta, no lo niegues.

Albus le revuelve el pelo, algo que molesta sobremanera a James y que le hace soltar un gruñido. Mira a sus hermanos con los ojos entornados y coloca ambas manos sobre su libro de Pociones de Extraordinaria Dificultad.

—¿Por qué no sois niños buenos y me dejáis estudiar en paz?

—¡Qué responsable te has vuelto, Jamie! Rose estaría orgullosa de ti.

—Hablo en serio, Albus. Tengo mucho trabajo por delante y esta tarde quisiera jugar al quidditch con vosotros.

Todo parece indicar que el mediano de los Potter seguirá molestando al primogénito un poco más, pero finalmente se ríe y alza las manos.

—Vale, tío. Esperaré a Scorpius en otro lado.

Lily se dispone a acusarle de cobardía por rendirse tan pronto, pero Albus ya se está yendo y ella se ha quedado un pelín paralizada. ¿Ha dicho Scorpius? Eso no puede ser. ¡De ninguna manera!

—¡Albus! —Grita antes de salir tras él. James niega con la cabeza, sabedor de la tirria que su dulce hermanita le tiene a Malfoy, y sigue a lo suyo. Lily, por su parte, insiste—. ¡Albus Severus!

—¡Vaya! —Finalmente el chico se detiene—. Debo haber hecho algo muy malo para que me llames por mi nombre completo.

—¿Qué significa que vas a esperar a Scorpius en otro lado?

—A ti te gusta preguntar lo obvio, ¿no?

—¡Albus!

—Mira, Lily. Cuánto antes te hagas a la idea mejor para ti —Albus adquiere esa pose tan típica de él que significa que no piensa discutir porque tiene las cosas muy claras—. Scorpius va a pasar un par de días con nosotros. Le he pedido permiso a papá, a mamá y a los abuelos y han dicho que sí. Punto.

No puede ser. Scorpius Malfoy no. Es su peor pesadilla, el único que podría chafarle sus espléndidos planes de vacaciones.

—Pero si es Navidad.

—Pues por eso. El abuelo de Scorpius está muy enfermo y en su casa no van a celebrar las fiestas, así que lo he invitado aquí.

—¿Y por qué no se queda con su abuelo, si tan mal está?

—Es una larga historia, niña. No lo entenderías.

—¡Albus!

—¡Lily! ¡Deja de gritar!

La abuela acaba de asomar la cabeza a través de la puerta de la cocina. Siempre ha tenido un radar para detectar riñas entre primos o hermanos y siempre ha sabido muy bien cómo ponerles fin. Albus se ríe, burlón, y Lily aprieta los puños con furia. Odia sentirse tan impotente. Odia que las cosas no salgan como ella quiere.

Odia a Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

_4 de Septiembre de 2018_

_Querido Diario._

_Hoy he tenido un mal día. Me lo he pasado bien en clase y mis amigas y yo hemos ido de excursión cerca del Bosque Prohibido y hemos visto unos bichos asquerosos que son amigos de Hagrid (Hagrid tiene amigos muy raros, ya sabes). Hasta ahí me lo he pasado bien, pero cuando volvíamos al castillo me he encontrado con Albus y con ese amigo suyo de Slytherin y ha sido…_

_¡PUAJ!_

_Se llama Scorpius Malfoy y es asqueroso. Es feo y presumido y va por ahí creyéndose mejor que todo el mundo cuando todos saben que su abuelo es un mortífago que está en Azkaban por matar a un montón de personas cuando la guerra. ¿Cómo puede ser bueno si su abuelo es así de malo? _

_Se hizo amigo de Albus el año pasado y a mamá y a papá no les gustó mucho al principio, hasta que Albus les dijo que Scorpius es guay y que no se parece a su abuelo y no sé qué más. ¡Bah! A lo mejor podría haberme creído lo que dijo mi hermano porque es muy listo, pero ahora que conozco a Scorpius es…_

_¡PUAJ!_

_Albus nos preguntó que de dónde veníamos y cuando contestamos Scorpius se rió como si fuésemos niñas tontas. ¡El sí que es un idiota! Me cae fatal y nos ha estropeado el día._

_Que sepas que desde ya lo odio un montón._

_A ti no, Diario. Tú eres muy guay._

* * *

Lily necesita desahogarse con alguien, pero no sabe qué pasa con los miembros de su familia porque a todos parece caerles bien ese maldito cretino de Scorpius Malfoy. Antes James solía seguirle la corriente, pero desde que es un adulto que se autocalifica como serio y responsable, no hay manera de conseguir que se ponga de su parte. Suele decir que Malfoy es un buen chaval porque desde que lo conoce no ha cometido ninguna maldad ni nada que se le asemeje, pero es que James está tan ciego. ¡Todos están tan ciegos, joder!

Sólo Lily sabe cómo es realmente Malfoy porque lo tiene bien estudiado. Sabe perfectamente cuándo llega al Gran Comedor, qué come y a qué dedica el tiempo que no pasa en clase, en la biblioteca o en su sala común. Sabe que le gusta tocar el piano y que dibuja bien y que a veces el flequillo le crece demasiado y le molesta un montón, haciéndole parpadear todo el rato. Conoce a sus amigos y a sus enemigos, sabe que su asignatura favorita es Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y que se pone furioso cada vez que alguien le llama hijo de mortífago.

¡Oh, sí! Lo conoce muy bien y no va a dejarse engañar por su fachada de falsa amabilidad. ¡Ni hablar! Es tan arrogante, tan presumido y tan orgulloso que dan ganas de vomitar y Lily se niega a aceptar que vaya a pasar las fiestas más importantes del año en su casa. Vale, no puede hacer nada por evitarlo, pero se encargará de dejar bien claro que no va a tolerar el boicot de Malfoy. Es más lista que él y se lo va a demostrar. Va a ganar esa batalla. Aunque Scorpius no sepa aún que están en guerra, ella vencerá.

—Lily. ¿Te pasa algo?

Es Victoire, tan guapa y rubia como siempre. De pequeña, Lily le tenía un pelín de envidia porque es la más hermosa entre todas las primas, pero con la edad ha ido superándolo porque, ante todo, la bruja es muy guay. Reconoce eso sí que estuvo un poco celosa cuando empezó a salir con Teddy porque, ¿quién no querría ser la novia del chico más genial del universo? Teddy es todo lo contrario que Malfoy. ¡Vaya que sí!

—No. ¿Por qué?

—Digamos que tienes _esa_ cara.

—¿Qué cara?

—La que pones justo antes de matar una cucaracha. La cara de psicópata.

Victoire le arranca una carcajada. Lily reconoce que le hacía falta porque cuando está de mal humor se pone roja y jodidamente fea. Pero es que es Malfoy, demonios.

—Ahora en serio, primita —La bruja se sienta a su lado y le pasa una mano por los hombros—. ¿Estás bien?

—Ss… —Está a punto de mentir, pero no puede y se muerde el labio inferior—. No.

—¿Por qué? No habrás sacado malas notas y la tía Ginny te ha echado la bronca.

—¡Qué va! He aprobado todas.

—¿Entonces? No deberías tener esa cara en Navidad. Cuando sonríes estás mucho más guapa.

—Vale —No le queda más remedio que confesar. Si su prima fuera una auror, se le darían genial los interrogatorios—. Scorpius Malfoy va a venir a pasar unos días a La Madriguera.

—¡Ah, así que es eso! Debí suponerlo.

—Es que no sé qué pinta aquí.

—Rose y Albus lo han invitado. Son amigos y Scorpius está pasando por un mal momento.

—¿Y qué? Es un idiota, un prepotente, un chulo, un…

—Vale, Lily. Ya lo he entendido.

—No. Sí conocieras a ese imbécil sabrías de qué estoy hablando.

Victoire alza las cejas y echa una miradita a su alrededor antes de seguir hablando. Parece indecisa, lo cual es muy raro en ella porque la prima es toda una mujer y siempre ha sido muy decidida y valiente. Toda una Weasley y una Gryffindor de pro.

—Quiero hacerte una pregunta y espero que no te lo tomes a mal.

—¿Qué?

—¿A ti te gusta Scorpius?

El horror se hace presente en su rostro justo antes de dar un salto de espanto y encarar a semejante blasfema.

—¡No! ¡Qué asco!

—No me mires así y siéntate. ¡Ven!

Victoire está siendo condescendiente. ¡Con ella! Lily supone que si le hace caso seguramente recibirá un par de buenos consejos, pero está demasiado horrorizada como para seguir escuchando tonterías. Así pues, aprieta los puños y da una patada en el suelo justo antes de salir disparada rumbo a ninguna parte.

—¿Qué os pasa a todos? ¡Estáis locos!

Lily está tan furiosa que no se pone el abrigo antes de salir a la calle. Su prima agita la cabeza y prácticamente ronronea cuando unos brazos masculinos la rodean desde atrás. Reconoce la colonia de Teddy y no tarda en vislumbrar el brillo de su pelo azul eléctrico.

—¿Qué le pasa a la fierecilla?

—No la llames así, hombre.

—Es la verdad. Lily siempre ha tenido mucho genio.

Teddy le da un beso suave y breve en los labios y se sienta a su lado. Tiene toda la pinta de tener ganas de hacerse unos arrumacos, pero tendrá que aguantarse porque a Victoire le daría vergüenza que los abuelos la vieran de esa guisa.

—Me temo que está enamorada.

—¿Enamorada? ¡Pero si es una niña!

—No seas peor que el tío Harry, ¿quieres? Ya tiene quince años y es perfectamente normal que le gusten los chicos.

—Vale —Teddy parece un poco consternado—. ¿Y quién es el afortunado?

—Me temo que eso no te lo puedo decir porque Lily no es consciente de lo que siente.

El chico guarda silencio y finamente la abraza e intenta darle un morreo. Victoire se resiste al principio, pero finalmente baja la guardia un instante porque si no Teddy no se rendirá.

—A las tías a veces no hay quién os entienda.

Victoire se echa a reír y aunque Teddy la distrae durante buena parte del día, no puedo dejar de pensar en Lily y en sus sentimientos. Pobrecita de su prima. Tanto genio y tanta ingenuidad juntas no pueden ser una buena combinación.

* * *

_14 de Febrero de 2021_

_Querido Diario:_

_Me da igual lo que digan los demás: San Valentín no es una cursilada. Vale que hubiera molado mucho más poder ir a Hogsmeade con algún chico, pero visitar el pueblo con las chicas ha sido muy divertido y nos ha gustado un montón la decoración del pueblo y todo lo que han hecho en el castillo. _

_Ya sabes que ir a Hogsmeade siempre es genial, pero la visita de este año estaba siendo fabulosa. Ni siquiera me importó encontrarme con ese cretino de Malfoy. ¿Sabes que tiene novia? Bueno, igual te lo he dicho un par de veces, pero es que flipo porque ya lleva con ella desde Navidad y es raro que esa clase de chicos se tomen los noviazgos en serio._

_La cuestión es que lo hemos visto en el Salón del Té de Madame Pudipie. ¡A Malfoy con Ginger Davis!, la Ravenclaw más tonta que ha estado en Hogwarts, nada más y nada menos. Por lo visto a los chicos le gusta mucho, supongo que porque es rubia y tiene las tetas gordas porque por lo demás es tan sosa que da pena. Apuesto a que deja que Malfoy le meta mano como le venga en gana, porque no me explico qué ha visto en ella, la verdad._

_No es que crea que Malfoy se merece algo mejor, porque de hecho también es raro que Ginger se fijara en él con lo feo que es. Además, su padre se está quedando calvo y todos sabemos que la calvicie se hereda. ¿Quién querría estar con un calvo? Bueno, mi abuelo es calvo, pero es que es viejo… ¡Bah! Ya me entiendes._

_La cuestión es que Malfoy estaba ridículo, rodeado de tantas cosas horteras y tomando el té con esa tetona descerebrada. Supongo que debía estar pensando en enrollarse con ella porque no paraba de sonreír. Tiene unos dientes muy bonitos. ¡Joder! ¿Qué estoy escribiendo?_

_Hubiera estado muy guay que terminaran el té tirándose los trastos a la cabeza, pero en vez de eso se han besado. ¡No veas qué asco! Seguro que a Ginger le huele el aliento._

_Me voy, Diario. Las chicas y yo vamos a atiborrarnos a dulces hasta la medianoche. _

_Un beso._

* * *

Sólo tres personas son lo suficientemente estúpidas como para estudiar durante las Navidades. James, con esa tontería suya de hacerse pocionista cuando debería ser auror. La prima Molly, obsesionada desde la cuna con la disciplina académica. Y Rose, por supuesto, perfeccionista y empollona como ella sola.

A Lily le cae bien la prima Rose. Tiene un carácter tranquilo y reflexivo que invita a la calma a todos cuanto la rodean y siempre está dispuesta a echarle una mano a todo el mundo. El tío Ron siempre dice que tiene un corazón tan grande que no le cabe en el pecho, igualito al de la tía Hermione, y todos en la familia reconocen que ha heredado de su madre la determinación y las ganas de aprender. Lamentablemente, no es tan brillante como su progenitora y, aunque se esfuerza, nunca ha podido ser la mejor estudiante de su curso. De hecho, se llevó un buen disgusto cuando no fue nombrada Premio Anual.

Lily sabe que la prima Rose se siente bastante frustrada muy a menudo. A su supuesto fracaso escolar hay que añadir que está un poco acomplejada al haber heredado el físico redondeado de la abuela Molly. De hecho, de todas las nietas es la que más se parece a ella. Si fuera un poco más pelirroja y no tuviera los ojos azules de papá, serían casi idénticas. En todo menos en el carácter porque si la abuela es todo nervio, Rose es dulzura.

Pese a que Lily no acostumbra a hacerle reproches, convencida como está de que cualquier palabra subida de tono podría herirla sobremanera, ese día no puede contenerse porque le han jodido las Navidades y necesita desahogarse. Sabe que si le reclama a Albus él no le hará el menor caso, pero su prima le dará una respuesta medianamente razonable.

Rose está sentada en el porche, envuelta en una manta y con una taza de té caliente entre las manos. Ha dejado el libro de Transformaciones sobre la mesa y observa cómo nieva protegida por un suave hechizo calorífico que le recuerda a Lily que ha sido tan estúpida como para salir a la calle sin un abrigo.

—¿Qué haces, Rose? —Pregunta a modo de cortesía, aunque se muere de ganas por ir al grano.

—Estudio.

No le dice que está loca. La mira con los ojos entornados y no puede más.

—¿Es verdad que Albus y tú habéis invitado a Scorpius a pasar la Navidad aquí?

—Sí.

—Pues yo no quiero que venga.

Rose gira la cabeza y la mira fijamente. Lily no espera verla tan enfadada. ¡Si ni siquiera ha subido el tono de voz!

—¿Por qué no maduras de una vez?

—¿Qué?

—Pues que no haces más que repetir que ya no eres una niña, pero te comportas como tal.

Vale. Si la menor de los Potter pensaba que la compañía de su prima serenaría su impetuoso carácter, se hace evidente que estaba muy equivocada porque Rose está consiguiendo, por primera vez en toda su vida, ponerla de mal humor.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver con Scorpius?

—Todo. No sé por qué le tienes tanta manía porque él no te ha hecho nada. Es un buen tipo y estás empecinada en tratarlo como si siguieras teniendo once años.

—No es de la familia y no lo quiero aquí.

—Es nuestro amigo. Lo está pasando muy mal y Albus y yo queremos ayudarle. Si no entiendes eso, pues peor para ti.

Lily siente cómo le tiembla el labio inferior. Eso sólo le pasa cuando tiene ganas de llorar o está muy enfadada. Ese día de los horrores le ocurre lo segundo.

—¡Va a fastidiar la Navidad!

—No. Tú lo harás si sigues portándote como una niña consentida.

La respuesta de Lily muere entre sus labios porque la puerta del jardín acaba de abrirse. Albus sale al exterior, bien abrigado y sonriente, y su hermana es consciente del calor que tiene en esos momentos pese a las bajas temperaturas.

Todo el mundo está loco menos ella. Odia a todo el mundo porque son un atajo de inútiles.

—Scorpius ya está aquí.

Justo después de que Albus hable, Malfoy aparece. Sonríe el muy cretino, sin duda celebrando que puede fastidiar a la desafortunada Lily Potter.

—¡Scorpius! —Rose se levanta y le da dos besos en las mejillas—. Pensaba que te habías echado para atrás.

—Ojalá lo hubiera hecho —Escupe Lily, logrando que sus tres acompañantes la miren.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Lily.

—Potter para ti.

Lily siente la imperiosa necesidad de desaparecer. Odia a Malfoy con su pelo despeinado, su túnica verde botella y su jersey gris a juego con los ojos. Tendría que haberse quedado en su casa. Maldito idiota.

Está tan enfadada que ha vuelto a ponerse roja y jodidamente fea. Encuentra a un montón de gente que se ríe y a la que no le importa tener al enemigo viviendo bajo su mismo techo y por un instante quiere maldecirlos a todos para que espabilen. Comprende que lo que realmente necesita es estar un rato a solas, así que sube de dos en dos las escaleras de La Madriguera y se encierra en su cuarto, bloqueando la puerta con magia y todo.

Se arroja sobre la cama y ahoga un grito hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada. No le gusta sentirse así, pero esa situación de mierda la supera y podría tirarse de los pelos de ser necesario.

Y todo por culpa de Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

_24 de Diciembre de 2022_

_Querido Diario:_

_Antes estaba equivocada. Sí que había alguien capaz de joderme las vacaciones: Malfoy._

_Es odioso._

* * *

Abandona el dormitorio una hora después, pero sólo porque mamá la amenaza con arrancarle las orejas de cuajo si no deja de comportarse como un ser antisocial. Al menos le queda el consuelo de no encontrarse con Malfoy cuando entra a la cocina dispuesta a ayudar a la abuela Molly a preparar galletas de jengibre. Molly y Dominique también están allí y a Lily le alegra ver a su primo. Desde que se marchó a estudiar canto a Austria apenas se ven y hay que decir que se ha convertido en un chaval muy majo. Y sereno. Está segura de que él jamás la sacaría de quicio como ya había hecho la prima Rose.

—Lily, querida —La abuela Molly le entrega un delantal en cuanto la ve aparecer—. ¿Sabías ya que Dominique va a dar un recital en Viena el día veintiocho de diciembre?

—No. ¡Qué guay, primo!

—Es una buena o… oportunidad —De un tiempo a esta parte, Dominique tartamudea mucho menos—. Estoy un poco nervioso.

—Seguro que lo haces genial —Molly le da un codazo amistoso entre las costillas.

—Eso espero. He ensayado un montón.

—¡Diantres! —La abuela gira sobre sí misma, exaltada—. Tengo que ir a por… ¡Hum! Sí, a por un poco de esto y… ¡Ahora vengo, niños! Seguid amasando.

Ninguno de los tres chicos tiene la menor idea de lo que le pasa, pero no hacen preguntas mientras la mujer abandona la cocina precipitadamente. Lily empieza a sentirse mucho más calmada que un rato antes y se dice que Molly y Dominique son muy buena compañía. Seguro que no traen invitados indeseables ni le preguntan tonterías.

—¿Sabías, prima, que Dominique aquí donde lo ves, tan modosito él, se ha echado novia?

—¡Molly!

La aludida se ríe con malicia, sin importarle ni un ápice que el muchacho se haya puesto más rojo que la grana. ¡Pobre Dominique! Siempre tan reservado y vergonzoso.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no es verdad?

—No hace falta que… que se lo digas a… todo el mundo.

—Lily no es todo el mundo. Y nos guardará el secreto. ¿Verdad que sí?

—Sólo si me decís quién es la afortunada.

—¡Pero si no la conoces! —Protesta Dominique.

—Se llama Katrina y es una bailarina rusa guapísima.

—Seguro que es una chica genial —Lily procura sonar dulce y su primo deja de estar tan colorado. Molly, que seguía riéndose, se queda seria de repente, con los ojos fijos en la ventana—. ¡Joder! Por lo visto no eres el único que ha encontrado a su media naranja, primo.

—¿Por qué?

—Mira a Rose.

Algo le dice a Lily que se quede donde está, pero no puede resistirse a la tentación. Deja el recipiente repleto de claras de huevo sobre la mesa y se da media vuelta para mirar por la ventana y allí están aquellos dos, besándose como si no hubiera un mañana.

A Lily le sorprende sentir cómo el corazón se le rompe en mil pedazos porque en teoría no soporta a ese cretino, pero se acaba de dar cuenta de que Victoire tenía razón.

Scorpius Malfoy le gusta. Scorpius Malfoy está besando a Rose. Nada tiene sentido.


	2. Scorpius

**TRES SON MULTITUD**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

**Para FannyLu**

* * *

**Scorpius**

¡Al fin!

Mientras besa a Rose por primera vez, el brujo se pregunta si no se habrá excedido un poco con sus manipulaciones. Tampoco es como si hubiera hecho cosas horribles, pero se ha pasado los últimos días fingiendo estar muy deprimido debido a la situación que se vive en casa y finalmente Rose ha decidido ofrecerle un poco de consuelo. ¡Y es genial, joder!

Scorpius se dice que tampoco la ha engañado tanto. Es verdad que está triste, cabreado y angustiado y que no entiende qué pinta Lucius Malfoy en su vida. No lo conoció en persona hasta un par de años antes, cuando fue liberado de Azkaban, y sabe muy bien que madre no le tiene demasiada simpatía. Y quizá padre tampoco porque no siempre ha hablado bien de él.

El joven es plenamente consciente de lo que su abuelo hizo en el pasado y de que su padre tuvo que sufrir las consecuencias de las acciones del viejo Malfoy. Sabe que la guerra fue muy dura para todos y de cuando en cuando experimenta en sus propias carnes el rechazo de algunos que aún acostumbran a llamarle mortífago para insultarle, pese a no tener idea de cómo ha sido educado y cuál es su ideología.

La cuestión es que Rose finalmente se ha apiadado de él. Y mira que llevaba tiempo dándole la vara, lanzándole indirectas y diciéndole lo guapa que estaba con el uniforme de Hogwarts. La muy tonta no se lo creía, sólo Merlín sabe por qué, pero eso ya no importa porque se han besado y es genial.

Cuando se separan, Scorpius se siente flotar y sonríe como un tonto. No sabe en qué momento empezó a gustarle Rose, pero tiene clarísimo que está loco por ella. Igual es un poco raro porque las chicas con las que ha salido antes no se le parecen en nada, ni en el físico ni en la forma de ser. ¿Y qué más da, joder? Más le vale dejar de plantearse cosas y disfrutar del momento. Además, no sabe si ese beso los convierte en algo más y teme que la chica vaya a echarse para atrás. Eso sería inadmisible.

—Bueno —Suspira antes de seguir hablando—. Ha estado muy bien.

Rose le mira fijamente y por un instante parece enfadada. Vale, quizá no sea el tipo más romántico del mundo, pero está tan contento que no se le ocurre nada mejor que decir. Por suerte, Rose se ríe y le da un breve abrazo, aparentemente tan feliz como él.

—Pues sí. Ha sido genial.

—Temí que fueras a darme una bofetada. Después de tanto tiempo haciéndote la dura, me ha parecido hasta fácil.

—¿Fácil?

—No quiero decir que seas fácil, pero —Scorpius se siente muy tonto e incluso está a punto de imitar ese gesto del idiota de Albus, quien siempre se alborota el pelo cuando está nervioso. Por suerte, se contiene a tiempo. Es un Malfoy. Lo de despeinarse es cosa de los Potter, una señal de identidad adquirida muchos siglos atrás y que todos los Potter varones heredan generación tras generación—. Ya me entiendes.

—Supongo que sí —Rose le rodea la cintura con un brazo. Está empezando a nevar con más fuerza y, aunque no tengan calor ninguno, caminan rumbo a la casa—. Aunque te advierto una cosa, Malfoy. Como sigas con esa costumbre tuya de enrollarte con la primera chica que se te ponga por delante, sí que te pegaré. Y bien fuerte, además.

—Eres una debilucha, Weasley. Un tortazo tuyo sólo me haría cosquillas.

—Estás muy equivocado, Malfoy. Como has crecido siendo un niñito de mamá, nunca has tenido que pelearte con nadie, pero te recuerdo que yo sí que tengo un hermano y un montón de primos. Si de pequeña quería hacerme con un trozo de pastel de manzana, no podía demostrar piedad.

—¿Ni siquiera con Hugo?

—Con él menos que nadie.

Scorpius resopla de risa. Así da gusto pasar las Navidades, en una casa donde nadie se mira como si se deseara lo peor y bien agarradito a la cintura de su nueva novia. Porque sí, es cierto que aún no han pronunciado esa palabra, pero da igual.

—De todas formas puedes estar tranquila, Rose. ¿Para qué querría enrollarme con otras tías si estoy contigo?

La chica le mira como si fuera un cachorrito y justo entonces atraviesan el umbral de la puerta. Molly y Dominique, los primos mayores de Rose con los que apenas ha intercambiado un par de palabras en su vida, están charlando y riendo tranquilamente y Scorpius se siente cómodo en su presencia. Lo que le provoca un escalofrío es el reflejo de una mata de pelo rojo desapareciendo por la puerta que da a la salita de estar. Sabe que es Lily Potter, la Pequeña Psicópata, y se pregunta si los habrá visto y, ante todo, si tendrá algún plan para joderle las vacaciones.

—Vaya, vaya —Es Molly la que habla. La recuerda de su sala común, estudiando y preocupándose porque los demás hicieran lo propio, pero sin meterse con él ni una sola vez—. Así que ya os habéis dado cuenta de que hace un frío que pela.

—No seas tonta —Rose se ruboriza ligeramente y antes de que Scorpius se dé cuenta, está a solas con Dominique.

En Hogwarts solían decir que era el Weasley más raro. Siempre solitario y silencioso, estaba acomplejado por su tartamudez. Poco saben de él desde que se fue a estudiar canto al extranjero. Scorpius no espera que le hable y se dispone a ir en busca de Albus porque supone que Rose será interrogada por sus primas, pero Dominique señala un cuenco repleto de masa y le sonríe con cordialidad.

—¿Me ayudas?

Scorpius duda, pero finalmente acepta. En su vida se ha dedicado a esos menesteres, así que frunce el ceño con disgusto cuando las uñas se le llenan de ese potingue blanquecino. Dominique sigue trabajando como si nada y, al observarlo más detenidamente, el parecido con su padre se hace más evidente. Si no fuera por las cicatrices que tiene Bill Weasley en la cara, serían prácticamente idénticos.

Scorpius se estremece. Padre le habló en cierta ocasión sobre lo ocurrido en Hogwarts la noche que murió Albus Dumbledore. Es evidente que no le gusta tratar el tema porque se pone pálido y de mal humor, pero también considera que su hijo tiene derecho a saber todo lo que hizo cuando era un chaval de aproximadamente su edad.

Scorpius difícilmente podría reprocharle lo que pasó puesto que las circunstancias no le permitieron hacer otra cosa, pero se siente un poco incómodo al comprender que Bill Weasley estuvo a punto de morir por culpa de su padre. De pronto, se hace más consciente que nunca de todo lo que separa a las familias Malfoy y Weasley y se pregunta cómo narices terminó siendo amigo de Albus y Rose.

—¡Ah! ¡Aquí estás! —La llegada de Albus le proporciona cierto alivio—. Ya me he enterado de lo que ha pasado ahí fuera.

—Las noticias vuelan.

—Ya ves —Le da un par de palmaditas en la espalda—. Mi prima Lucy se ha puesto a chillar y así no hay manera de guardar ningún secreto. Tendríamos que ser todos como Dom.

—No me llames Dom.

—¿Te das cuenta? Sólo habla cuando lo considera necesario —Albus observa la mesa con curiosidad—. ¿Qué cocinas?

—No lo sé. Es cosa de la abuela.

—¡La abuela! —Albus da un respingo y agarra a Scorpius del brazo—. Vámonos antes de que vuelva. Si nos pilla aquí, no nos dejará marchar y tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

Malfoy quiere protestar porque tiene las uñas llenas de pringue, pero su amigo no le presta ninguna atención y ni siquiera le deja limpiarse un poco con un trapo. Lo arrastra hasta la habitación que compartirán durante los próximos días y bloquea la puerta con un hechizo antes de mirarle como si fuera una vieja cotilla.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien, qué?

—¿No vas a decirme cómo ha pasado?

—Pues no. Tengo que preservar la intimidad de tu prima.

—Tonterías. Rose debe estar contándolo todo con pelos y señales, así que ya sabes lo que quiero.

—Un caballero no…

—¡Scorpius!

Sonríe con malicia. Albus está ansioso como un niño pequeño justo antes de abrir sus regalos de Navidad. Extiende las manos en su dirección y finge estar resignado a lo supuestamente inevitable.

—Te lo contaré si dejas que me limpie.

—¡Claro! El baño está al final de pasillo. ¡Venga, hombre! ¡Date prisa!

Aunque procure que no se le note, la verdad es que está tan emocionado que también tiene muchas ganas de confesarse con Albus. Se frota las manos con energía bajo el agua templada del lavabo principal de La Madriguera y al salir al pasillo se da cuenta de que aún tiene esa sensación de estar flotando en el aire. ¡Oh, sí! Todo es genial.

—¡Malfoy!

O lo era.

—Ahora no puedo escuchar tus tonterías, Lily. Estoy muy ocupado.

La menor de los Potter le impide el paso. Está roja como un tomate y tiene los brazos en jarra.

—Metiéndole la lengua a Rose hasta la campanilla. Ya me he dado cuenta.

—Y eso es asunto tuyo porque…

—Porque Rose es mi prima y no voy a dejar que le hagas nada. Eres un cerdo, Malfoy.

—¡Ay, por favor! —El chico pone los ojos en blanco, hastiado por lo repetitivo de esa situación—. Mira que eres pesadita, niña.

—Puede que tengas engañado a todo el mundo, pero yo sé cómo eres y no voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya.

—Lo que tú digas. Ahora, piérdete.

Esquiva el cuerpo menudo de la chica y pasa por su lado sin mirarla. Le parece que Lily le dice algo antes de encerrarse de nuevo en su dormitorio, pero no le hace ningún caso.

—A ti te ha pasado algo —Afirma Albus en cuanto le mira a la cara.

—Me he encontrado con tu hermanita.

—Supongo que ha vuelto a decir lo mismo de siempre.

—Debería renovar el discurso, sí —Scorpius se deja caer en la cama—. ¿De verdad no está loca? Porque creo que tus padres deberían llevarla a que la vea un especialista. Lo suyo no es normal.

—Lo único que le pasa es que le caes mal.

—Pues no sé por qué. Con lo majo que soy.

Albus se ríe y le tira una almohada. No siempre lleva igual de bien eso de que su mejor amigo y su hermana se caigan tan mal y se traten peor, pero ese día no le importa porque pronto disfrutará de una cena deliciosa, porque al día siguiente tendrá unos cuantos regalos de Navidad y, lo que es más importante, porque Scorpius y Rose están juntos. Y no es que él sea un alcahuete ni nada que se le parezca, pero en su opinión hacen una pareja genial y espera que todo les vaya muy bien.

* * *

_25 de Diciembre de 2022_

_¿Qué te cuentas, Diario?_

_Rose dice que es tradicional en su familia que todo el mundo tenga su diario personal e intransferible y, aunque a mí me parezca una tontería, me ha regalado uno. A ti, vamos. Nunca se me habría pasado por la cabeza escribir mis intimidades en unas hojas de pergamino, pero es el primer regalo que Rose me hace como novia y no pude rechazarlo._

_Me ha dicho que entiende que me resulte un poco raro utilizarte y asegura que con el tiempo me iré acostumbrando, pero no sé yo si tendrá mucha razón. De todas formas aquí estoy, escribiéndote el día de Navidad._

_Cuando padre me dijo que el abuelo estaría en Malfoy Manor en estas fechas, pensé que serían las fiestas más deprimentes de toda mi existencia. El abuelo no me gusta, deberías saberlo. Tiene una ideología horrible y estuvo a punto de conseguir él solito que toda la familia se hundiera en la miseria. Por su culpa, padre vivió cosas que no tendría que haber vivido y la abuela se convirtió en una paria que debió renunciar a su posición en la sociedad mágica. A lo mejor no me gusta que estuviera en Azkaban durante tanto tiempo, pero no lo quiero en casa. Malfoy Manor es nuestra ahora y él está mejor alejado de la familia._

_¿Puedes creer que aún sigue erre que erre con todo ese asunto de la pureza de sangre? Cuando se enteró de que soy amigo de Albus y Rose casi le da un infarto. Según él, son traidores de lo peor y tuvo la desfachatez de echárselo en cara a padre. Menos mal que él lo puso en su sitio y le ordenó que dejara de decir tonterías, porque si no hubiera tenido que responderle yo mismo. La abuela me comentó más tarde que el abuelo no quería decir aquello y que sólo lo dijo porque había sufrido mucho en la cárcel y le costaría un tiempo acostumbrarse a estar libre y comportarse como un ciudadano respetable, pero yo estoy convencido de que dijo aquello porque quiso, porque lo piensa y porque no ha aprendido nada._

_No entiendo a la gente que se obceca en algo y no cambia de opinión ni aunque le demuestres por activa y por pasiva que está equivocado. De hecho, estoy convencido de que al abuelo le dará un infarto cuando sepa que Rose y yo somos novios ahora. Y no me importa en absoluto, que lo sepas. Sólo me preocupa cómo se lo puedan tomar madre y padre, aunque yo creo que no me dirán nada. Bueno, seguro que a padre no le hará gracia tener a Ron Weasley como consuegro, pero algo me dice que el sentimiento es mutuo. Por los comentarios de Rose, su padre no tiene ningún problema conmigo. Con padre es diferente. _

_Estos adultos, Diario. A veces pueden ser como niños._

_Pensaba escribir las carcajadas que me produce pensar en todo ello, pero mejor que no. Lo importante es saber que lo mío con Rose no será un romance estilo "Romeo y Julieta", con familias enfrentadas y venenos de por medio. Ya he dicho que lo que piense el abuelo no me importa. Tendrá que cambiar mucho para que me tome la molestia de tomar en cuenta lo que él diga. Por cabezota y tonto._

_Ahora que lo pienso, conozco a otra persona tan terca como el abuelo: Lily Potter._

_¿Qué puedo decirte de ella? Está más loca que una cabra. No se parece en nada a Albus, que es un tipo de lo más sensato. Incluso me conformaría con que se pareciera un poco a James, que puede ser un poco tocapelotas cuando quiere. Por suerte, cada vez quiere menos a menudo y aquí entre nosotros, reconozco que me cae bien. Pero solo un poco. Lily en cambio… Es que me produce dolor de cabeza el mero hecho de pensar en ella._

_A simple vista engaña. Es una chica pequeñita, con cara de niña y voz dulce. A veces incluso me parece guapa. Lástima de carácter. En algún momento del pasado decidió que le caigo mal y así sigue. Francamente, no sé qué le hice, si es que le hice algo, pero es insoportable. Es una histérica, una mal hablada y se pone jodidamente fea cuando se enfada. Lo cual suele ocurrir cuando está cerca de mí, así que nunca he podido disfrutar de su cara bonita._

_Venga, hombre, no te pienses que me siento atraído por ella ni nada, porque lo que he dicho antes puede llevar a equívocos. Lo que ocurre es que, objetivamente hablando, Lily Potter es guapa. E insoportable. Ayer mismo tuve un encontronazo con ella que estuvo a punto de fastidiarme el día. ¡Y estaba tan contento!_

_Rose y yo somos novios, es oficial. En realidad no nos lo hemos dicho el uno al otro, pero es evidente. Nos hemos besado, nos hemos hechos regalos y esta tarde vamos a pasar un rato a solas en su cuarto porque supuestamente sus primas lo han arreglado todo para que nos podamos enrollar tranquilamente sin adultos dando por saco. Ahora que lo pienso, resulta un poco raro que ya te tuviera comprado. ¿Crees que había planeado lo del beso? Yo había insistido unas cuantas veces y…_

_¡Será…!_

_Me ha dejado creer que yo llevaba la iniciativa y que mis caritas de perrillo abandonado han funcionado, cuando la realidad es que ella ya sabía lo que iba ocurrir. Y no estoy paranoico porque está bien que le regales un diario a un novio, pero no a un amigo. Por muy bueno que sea el amigo en cuestión. ¿No estás de acuerdo?_

_Rose es muy lista, sí señor. Ya me di cuenta antes y hoy es más evidente que nunca. ¡Y pensar que me pasé tanto tiempo sin fijarme en ella! Al principio, sólo era la prima gorda y pelirroja de Albus. Después, era mi amiga Rose, que seguía estando rellenita pero que tenía unos ojos preciosos y un carácter encantador. Y ahora es mi novia. Mi Rose. Me importa un comino que físicamente no se parezca a las que antes eran mi tipo. Si alguien se atreviera a meterse con ella en mi presencia, te juro que le irá muy mal porque Rose es perfecta. No sé cuánto tiempo estaremos juntos, pero quiero que sea muchísimo._

_Me temo que escribir en ti hace que me vuelva un poco moñas, así que mejor voy cortando el rollo. Los regalos de Navidad se repartieron hace una hora y me escaqueé para estrenarte, pero ya va siendo hora de que me reúna con los demás. Rose dice que coma cuando me apetezca, así que buscaré algo que llevarme a la boca y después jugaré al quidditch con la tropa Weasley. Voy a machacarles, Diario. Ya lo verás._

_Hasta otra, pedazo de pergamino con pastas. Y no me lo tomes a mal. Lo que pasa es que no me puedo despedir como si fuera una chica. ¿No crees?_

* * *

A Scorpius no le importa quiénes son sus compañeros de equipo. Sólo sabe que es el buscador y que debe encontrar la snitch antes que James Potter. Ya han tenido un par de duelos de miradas y debe reconocer que el chico se está esforzando un montón por ganarle. Sospecha que quiere que el partido se acabe cuanto antes para irse a estudiar, lo cual le resulta un poco turbador porque no recuerda que James fuera un estudiante particularmente brillante en Hogwarts. Un pelín bromista y dado a armar bulla en compañía de su primo Fred sí, pero brillante no.

Se eleva unos metros sobre La Madriguera y observa el juego. El único que no está sobre una escoba es el propio Fred, que sufre de miedo a las alturas y que parece sentir mucha envidia del talento innato de su hermana Roxanne. Scorpius nunca le ha dicho ni a Rose ni a Albus que le parece un marimacho, especialmente desde que se cortó el pelo como un chico, y no piensa hacerlo ahora. Además, ¿qué importa eso cuando es tan buena? Porque se ha empeñado en jugar de cazadora, que si no ya hubiera atrapado la snitch de ser ella la buscadora de su equipo.

Se fija en Rose. Siempre juega de guardiana, siguiendo la tradición paterna. Incluso su hermano es el guardián rival, aunque Hugo anda despistado y le han colado más goles de la cuenta. Scorpius se alegra de que no esté en su equipo porque el chico es un desastre. Rose no. Rose es divina y podría comérsela a besos en ese preciso instante. Le da igual que sus abuelos, sus padres y sus tíos estén por allí y los vean.

—¡Scorpius!

El grito de Albus le saca de sus cavilaciones. No sabe qué pasa hasta que ve la bludger volando a toda velocidad en su dirección. La esquiva por muy poco y se mosquea bastante porque, de haberle dado, podría haberle roto la nariz. Eso como mínimo. Busca con la mirada al responsable de ese ataque y no le extraña nada descubrir que todo el mundo mira a Lily. ¡Maldita psicópata!

Se olvida de la snitch y del juego porque lo único que quiere es pedirle explicaciones.

—¿Has sido tú, Potter?

—Sí.

¡Y no le da vergüenza! Scorpius aprieta los dientes y se acerca un poco más a ella, pero Albus aparece volando.

—Te has pasado, Lily.

—Podría haber cogido la snitch. Sólo he cumplido con mi deber de golpeadora.

—¡Mentirosa! Yo no había visto nada.

—¡Claro! Por eso tenías esa cara de tonto.

—¡Potter!

—Lily, ya basta —Es James el que se encara con su hermana—. Albus tiene razón. Te has pasado un montón.

—¡Soy golpeadora, joder!

—Y esto es un partidillo amistoso. Si no sabes comportarte, es mejor que no juegues.

Lily echa chispas por los ojos. Scorpius echa un vistazo a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que nadie parece muy contento. Lo último que quiere es estropear el día a los Weasley, así que se calma y agita la cabeza.

—Déjalo, James. Ya me voy yo.

—No. Lily es…

—Da igual. Seguid vosotros.

No espera a que nadie más diga nada. Desciende con la escoba hasta tener los pies en el suelo y se encamina rumbo a La Madriguera. Igual puede leer un rato hasta que sea la hora de comer. No es que le apetezca mucho estar solo, pero no soporta a Lily. ¡Joder! Ha intentado agredirle de mala manera, la muy tramposa.

—Scorpius. ¿Estás bien?

¡Oh, sí! Es Rose.

—Sí, no pasa nada. ¿No sigues jugando?

—¿Y dejar solo a mi novio? Ni hablar.

Eso suena genial. Se deja abrazar por Rose Weasley y se le olvidan por completo todos los males que alguna vez le han asolado o que algún día le asolarán.

* * *

—No dejes que te amargue, Scorpius —Dice Rose. Están recostados sobre su cama, con las manos entrelazadas y mirándose el uno al otro. Se han estado haciendo carantoñas desde que terminaron de comer y es genial—. Ya sabes cómo es.

—Lo sé, pero estoy muy harto de ella porque resulta que como la pobre Lily está chiflada, los demás tenemos que aguantarle todas sus tonterías.

—No es para tanto.

—¿Cómo que no? Ha intentado darme con una bludger en la cabeza. Se pasa la vida persiguiéndome, insultándome y amenazándome. Y también se ha metido contigo. ¿O no te acuerdas?

—Lo intentó y le cante las cuarenta, eso es todo.

—Necesita madurar de una vez.

—Eso no te lo voy a negar.

Rose sonríe y le da un besito consolador. Scorpius se siente un poco mejor, aunque la situación actual sigue sin gustarle ni un poco.

—¿Y si intento hablar con ella? Tranquilamente, ya sabes.

—Me temo que eso es imposible.

—Si me mantengo tranquilo.

—Será inútil. Por algún motivo, Lily entra en ebullición cada vez que te ve y eso no lo vas a cambiar estando calmado.

—Pues ya me dirás tú qué hacemos.

—Nada.

Scorpius refunfuña. No le gusta eso de no hacer nada. Desde pequeño, madre y padre le enseñaron a enfrentar sus problemas de frente, quizá previendo que pudiera tener muchos en el futuro, y quedarse cruzado de brazos no es una opción para él. Cierto que Lily es difícil, pero también lo fue James y ahora se llevan bien. ¡Joder! Incluso lo ha defendido en público un rato antes. Eso debe significar que sus capacidades diplomáticas no están tan mal. ¿Cierto?

—Me encantaría fingir que tu prima no existe, pero me temo que eso no es posible. Ella no se irá a estudiar fuera como tu primo Dominique, sino que vendrá a Hogwarts con nosotros cuando terminen las vacaciones. No se trata únicamente de que tengamos que soportarla a hora, sino de que tendremos que aguantarla después. Y se me hace muy cuesta arriba, la verdad.

—Si te entiendo, pero conozco a Lily y sé que lo mejor es dejarla a su bola. Si la buscas sólo conseguirás que todo se estropee aún más.

—Si no le digo nada entonces sí que no mejorará nunca.

Rose parece dispuesta contradecirle nuevamente, pero se queda callada y le aprieta la mano. Quizá eso significa que tiene su permiso para tomar cartas en el asunto o quizá no, pero Scorpius no le da más vueltas. Sigue a su lado un rato más, hasta que deciden que ha llegado el momento de regresar al mundo de los vivos y abandonan el cuarto. Scorpius teme que alguien vaya a hacerle un reproche cuando los adultos les miran fijamente, pero no hay más que miradas condescendientes y risitas bobas.

Rose se reúne con su prima Victoire y Scorpius busca a su enloquecida enemiga. No le sorprende encontrarla en el jardín, buscando gnomos entre la nieve.

—¡Joder, Potter! ¿Cómo aguantas aquí con el frío que hace?

Igual no es la mejor manera de iniciar la conversación, pero no cree que palabras más corteses vayan a funcionar con ella. Después de todo es un espíritu maligno, un demonio o una reencarnación del alma fragmentada de Voldemort. Scorpius no puede decidirse por una opción.

—Piérdete.

—Lo haría encantado, pero tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

—No me digas.

Scorpius se acerca a ella. Sus pies se hunden en la nieve y cuando mira al cielo se da cuenta de que empezará a nevar de nuevo muy pronto. Lily no se toma la molestia de detenerse. Tiene la punta de la nariz roja y la furia brilla en sus ojos.

—No podemos seguir así —Dice con suavidad Scorpius, consciente de que tendrá que armarse de valor para no perder su escasa paciencia.

—¿Así? ¿Cómo?

—Tirándonos los trastos a la cabeza cada vez que nos vemos.

—Eso tiene fácil solución. Desaparece de nuestras vidas de una vez.

—No quiero. Albus es mi mejor amigo y Rose…

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Rose! —Lily da un respingo y, esa vez sí, se da media vuelta para encararse con el chico. Tiene los puños apretados y parece más enfadada que nunca—. Debes estar pasándotelo en grande. ¿No? Riéndote de ella.

—No me estoy riendo de ella. Rose me gusta de verdad.

—¡Claro! Y yo voy y me lo creo.

—Vamos a ver. ¿Por qué querría estar yo con una persona que no me gusta?

—Porque eres un Malfoy y un Slytherin. En tu cabeza de serpiente, eso tiene que ser importante.

—¡Merlín! —Scorpius se ríe, más desconcertado que divertido—. Estás loca de verdad.

—¿Loca? ¡Venga, hombre! Has estado con un montón de chicas con buenos cuerpos y poco cerebro. ¿Quieres que me crea que tus gustos han cambiado tanto de la noche a la mañana?

—Me da igual lo que tú creas o dejes de creer. Tienes el cerebro del tamaño de un guisante y eres incapaz de razonar como una persona normal —Scorpius ha perdido la paciencia. Tardará siglos en encontrarla de nuevo—. Lo único que quiero es que te mantengas lejos de mi vida. Haz como si no existiera y punto.

—No puedo hacer eso —Lily aprieta los puños aún más.

—¿Por qué, joder? Eres insufrible.

—No puedo porque Rose es mi prima y porque tú…

Algo en la mirada de Lily cambia. Scorpius está seguro de que va a pegarle o hechizarle y se prepara para ejercer su legítimo derecho a defenderse, pero no es eso lo que pasa porque Lily gruñe y en menos de un segundo le rodea el cuello con los brazos y le da un beso.

Scorpius no sabe qué hacer. Se queda inmóvil, turbado y horrorizado, y tarda unos segundos eternos en reaccionar. En ningún momento corresponde al beso, aunque siente algo extraño. No encuentra a Lily tan terrible y, cuando la mira a la cara al separarse, le parece que está muy guapa.

Da un paso vacilante hacia atrás, tembloroso y con la cabeza hecha un lío, y sólo vuelve a la realidad cuando escucha la voz de Lily.

—¡Rose!

Por una vez, no suena monstruosa en su presencia. Es aterradora.


	3. Rose

**TRES SON MULTITUD**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

**Para FannyLu**

* * *

**Rose**

_25 de Diciembre de 2022_

_Querido Diario,_

_Mi corazón se acaba de romper en mil pedazos._

_Vale. No. Quizá haya sido un poco melodramática. Empiezo otra vez._

_Querido Diario,_

_Voy a matar a Lily._

_Ahora sí. Tendría el corazón roto si considerara que Scorpius es responsable de lo que ha pasado, pero lo he visto todo y sé que sólo Lily ha besado a Scorp. Mi prima a mi novio. La muy guarra._

_¿Cómo ha podido hacer algo así? Ahora mismo estoy dolida y furiosa. Sobre todo furiosa. Después de pasarse media vida despotricando contra Scorpius, le falta tiempo para lanzarse a su cuello. ¡Demonios! Es que no llevamos ni un día saliendo y ya me ha traicionado de esa manera._

_¿No se supone que lo odia? Desde que tiene once años, Lily no ha hecho más que criticarle una y otra vez. Y otra. Y otra. Siempre con la misma historia cansina. Que si es hijo de un mortífago, que si es un creído estúpido, que si vive para amargarle a ella la vida. Nada de lo que Scorpius ha hecho alguna vez le ha cuadrado a la señorita y ahora me hace esto._

_La voy a matar. Y lentamente además, para que sufra todo lo posible. Es una odiosa, guarra, traidora. Asquerosa._

_Vale, igual sigo exagerando. Igual podría haberme fijado un poquito más en Lily para darme cuenta de que todo ese desprecio que supuestamente sentía por Malfoy era otra cosa, pero es que ya da lo mismo. Lo importante es lo que ha pasado. Y mis ganas de estrangular a la pequeña psicópata, claro. Eso también._

_Sé que la gente se piensa que soy tranquila y dulce y toda esa mierda, pero eso se debe a que nunca me han visto enfadada de verdad. Porque cuando me enfado. ¡Ay, cuando me enfado! Saco a relucir lo peor que hay en mí y, si siento deseos de cargarme a alguien, mi cabeza se llena de ideas bastante originales relacionadas con la tortura que los muggles llevaban a cabo en siglos pasados._

_Sí, lo sé perfectamente, Diario. Me estoy dejando llevar por la ira y todo lo que escribo no son más que chorradas, pero al menos me estoy desahogando. ¿Crees que sería conveniente buscar a alguien para hacerlo? ¿A Victoire, quizá? Se le da bien escuchar y seguro que puede dar buenos consejos porque es mayor y tiene experiencia. Y sí, Molly también es mayor pero en la vida la he visto saliendo con un chico. Y no, ni McAvoy ni Kepler cuentan._

_¡Ay, déjame! Me fío más de Victoire y punto. ¿Te queda claro? Seguramente no insulte con demasiado entusiasmo a Lily, pero en esta ocasión tendrá que darme la razón porque es evidente que la tengo. ¿No te parece? Yo soy la novia burlada, la que ha tenido que ver cómo una arpía pelirroja agarraba a su novio e intentaba… ¡Bah! Ni siquiera sé lo que intentaba._

_Voy a hablar con mi prima. Tendrás noticias mías, no lo dudes._

_Un beso enorme._

* * *

A Victoire le gusta mucho la pulsera que Teddy le ha regalado. No es nada espectacular y seguramente no le ha costado más que un puñado insignificante de galeones, y precisamente por eso le encanta. Su madre sí ha fruncido el ceño un poco, pero es que a ella siempre le han gustado los objetos brillantes, bonitos y caros, pero Victoire suele fijarse más en el valor sentimental de las cosas. Y esa pulsera significa mucho para ella porque no sólo es un regalo de Navidad, también es un regalo de aniversario y, quizá, algo más. Mientras Teddy se la colocaba, musitó algo sobre la conveniencia de vivir juntos y, bueno, no es una petición de matrimonio, pero da igual porque es genial. Seguramente a la abuela no le hará gracia descubrir que su nieta mayor podría irse a vivir con el novio sin pasar antes por el altar, pero a cosas peores ha tenido que acostumbrarse la pobre mujer.

Aparta los ojos de su regalo cuando Rose se sienta a su lado. Está muy pálida, así que las pecas resaltan un montón en un rostro que, por lo demás, se mantiene inexpresivo. Victoire echa un vistazo a su alrededor y no localiza a Scorpius Malfoy, lo que no deja de sorprenderle porque todos en La Madriguera sabe que ese par se ennovió el día anterior.

—¿Dónde te has dejado a tu caballero de brillante armadura?

—¡Uhm! —Cuando Rose aprieta los labios se parece enormemente a su madre mientras intenta resolver algo—. Damisela en apuros, querrás decir.

—¿Disculpa?

—Todas las noticias no se propagan de la misma manera. ¿No? —Rose se cruza de brazos, aún bastante enfadada—. Pues que sepas que Scorpius acaba de caer bajo el influjo de una bruja malvada.

Victoire alza las cejas, totalmente perdida.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando, prima.

Rose suspira y se acerca un poco más a ella. Si nadie más sabe lo que pasó un rato antes, ella no piensa ser la que haga que todos se enteren. Confiará en la discreción de Victoire.

—Lily ha besado a Scorpius.

Victoire da un respingo antes de quedarse totalmente paralizada.

—¿Disculpa?

—Scorpius dijo que quería hablar con esa guarra para pedirle que nos dejara en paz porque ya sabes cómo es Lily y seguramente hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para jodernos. Yo le dije que mejor no hiciera nada y se quedara quietecito hasta que se le pasara el disgusto, pero no me hizo el menor caso y fue a hablar con ella. Y menos mal que lo seguí, porque si no vete a saber qué mentira se hubiera inventado ésa para hacer que rompiéramos.

Rose hace una pausa para tomar aire y se da cuenta de que su prima está pasmada. No le extraña nada, la verdad. A ella misma aún le cuesta trabajo creerse lo que ha hecho Lily. ¡La muy traidora!

—Escuché a Scorpius mientras intentaba razonar con ella y no sabes lo que hizo. ¡Le salto al cuello, Victoire! Tanto tiempo diciendo que si Scorpius es esto y lo otro y va y le da un beso.

—Espera, Rosie. ¿Estás hablando en serio?

—¿Crees que me inventaría algo así?

—No, pero es que me parece muy fuerte.

—Pues imagínate cómo me he quedado yo cuando los he visto así. Y menos mal que Scorpius se la ha quitado de encima enseguida, que si no le hubiera cortado los…

—¡Rose!

—¿Qué? Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo.

—Sí, bueno. Es que es tan raro oírte hablar así…

Es cierto. Siempre es muy comedida y quizá por eso se pone hecha una fiera cuando no puede soportar la presión y explota. Como ese día. Lily le ha jodido las Navidades y el inicio de su primer noviazgo, y está que echa fuego por los ojos.

—Me siento tan… Mal.

—Ya —Victoire le pasa un brazo por los hombros, aún bastante sorprendida—. ¿Has hablado con Scorpius o con Lily?

—No sé dónde están. Supongo que él estará con Albus y de Lily prefiero no saber nada porque te juro que la estrangularé en cuanto la vea. ¿Cómo ha podido hacerme esto?

—Creo que ha estado confundida durante mucho tiempo, Rosie —Victoire le aparta el pelo de la cara con dulzura casi maternal. Está claro que quiere aplacar un poco su carácter y lo está consiguiendo. Más o menos—. Ayer estuvimos hablando y, como has dicho, se pasó todo el tiempo criticando a Scorpius. Creo que estaba convencida de odiarle, pero también creo que se ha dado cuenta de que debajo de tanto odio hay más cosas.

—¿Qué cosas?

—A Lily siempre le ha gustado Scorpius, lo que pasa es que se negaba a aceptarlo. Hasta que no ha podido más.

Rose vuelve a enfadarse y se separa de su prima con los puños y los dientes apretados.

—Pues no es justo. Ya podría haberse dado cuenta antes de que empezáramos a salir.

—En eso te doy la razón, pero no podemos controlar nuestros sentimientos.

—Sí que podemos —Espeta Rose, un poco enfurruñada.

—Unos se contienen mejor que otros y tarde o temprano todo explotan. ¿O no?

Suspira con malas pulgas y se ve obligada a asentir.

—Ahora me dirás que es mejor no estrangular a Lily.

—Si darle un par de tortazos hace que te sientas mejor, lo aprobaría. El asesinato son palabras mayores.

Rose sonríe. Sigue malhumorada, pero se encuentra un poco más tranquila. Le da un golpecito en el hombro a su prima y le señala con un dedo.

—Esperaba que me dieras la razón, que lo sepas.

—No te la estoy quitando. Lo único que quiero es que veas las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

—Lily es…

—Lily es muchas cosas, pero estoy segura de que no tenía malas intenciones.

—¿No? ¡Por favor, prima! Si es un mal bicho. A veces agradezco que seamos familia porque puede dar miedo.

—De eso hablo, Rose. Puede pasarse la vida maquinando venganzas contra la gente que le molesta o que le ha hecho daño, pero nunca obraría de mala fe contra uno de nosotros. Para Lily, igual que para todos, la familia es lo primero.

Eso es verdad. Rose suspira, agita la cabeza y se pone de pie.

—Voy a asegurarme de que a Scorpius no le ha gustado el beso. Después puede que busque a Lily.

Victoire asiente para mostrar su conformidad y observa a la joven alejarse a buen paso. ¡Ay, los primeros amores! Tan bonitos y complicados, con sus finales tristes o alegres y todos absolutamente inolvidables. La bruja se siente embargada por una extraña mezcla de ternura y melancolía, hasta que Teddy se deja caer a su lado.

—¿No puedes sentarte como una persona normal? —Le reprocha medio en broma.

—Nadie me ha enseñado.

—Eso es mentira. Me consta que la señora Tonks quiso inculcarte modales cuando eras pequeño.

—Ya se me han olvidado.

—Mira que eres tonto.

Victoire se deja achuchar. Le gusta escuchar la risa de Teddy y se agita cuando él intenta hacerle cosquillas.

—Para. Sabes que odio que hagas esto.

—Sólo lo dejaré si me cuentas qué está pasando con Lily y Rose.

—No tenías que hacerme chantaje para que te lo cuente todo. ¿Lo sabías?

—Es que me gusta hacerte cosquillas. Te pones muy guapa cuando te ríes.

Y Teddy vuelve a la carga. Victoire piensa que quizá no debería estar pasándoselo tan bien, habida cuenta de lo que ocurre con sus primas, pero al diablo con todo. Ya son lo suficientemente mayorcitas como para resolver sus problemas sin ayuda de nadie, aunque espera que lo hagan antes de la fiesta de pijamas.

* * *

_Querido Diario:_

_Hablar con Scorpius me ha tranquilizado un montón. Me ha contado su versión de los hechos y estoy convencidísima de que por nada del mundo hubiera querido besar a esa arpía traidora._

_Tal y como suponía, lo he encontrado con Albus, medio escondidos en el hueco de la escalera y hablando a media voz. Por la cara que ha puesto, Scorpius no las tenía todas consigo cuando me ha visto aparecer, pero hemos hablado con calma y todo está genial entre nosotros. Incluso ha reconocido que se equivocó al ir a hablar con Lily y me ha jurado que se olvidará del asunto para siempre. _

_Sinceramente, yo no creo que hacer eso sea lo mejor. Quizá a corto plazo sí, pero si Victoire y yo misma tenemos razón y Lily está colgada por MI NOVIO, lo mejor es aclararlo todo cuanto antes. Incluso Albus está de acuerdo conmigo. Tampoco me parece una buena idea que Scorpius le haya hecho confidencias relacionadas con su hermana, pero mi primo se lo ha tomado todo bastante bien. Dice que también tiene unas pocas ganas de matar a Lily y, sí, también a Scorpius, pero de momento se está mostrando bastante razonable._

_Yo por mi parte voy a hablar con Lily. Espero que todo termine bien y que el día de Navidad no se estropee del todo. Los mayores intuyen que algo no va del todo bien y yo prefiero que no hagan preguntas porque ya tenemos edad suficiente para resolver nuestros conflictos sin la intervención de los adultos._

_Tendrás más información dentro de un rato._

_Un beso, Diario._

* * *

Parece mentira que cuando no quieres encontrarte con alguien, sueles cruzarte con él un montón de veces en un plazo muy corto de tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando buscas a alguien es casi imposible dar con él a la primera.

A Rose le lleva un buen rato localizar a Lily y agradece que no esté en el jardín porque está nevando un montón. Está en el dormitorio de los abuelos, sentada frente al viejo armario de madera y con una caja apoyada en las rodillas.

—Así que es aquí donde te escondes.

Lily da un respingo y las fotografías familiares que mira desde hace una hora están a punto de caerse al suelo. Parece un poco espantada y Rose se alegra. No sabe cómo terminará esa charla, si con final feliz o con ellas tirándose de los pelos, pero por el momento le resulta del todo satisfactorio conseguir que se ruborice. Es que no es para menos, por Merlín.

—Rose.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Aparentando una tranquilidad que en realidad está muy lejos de sentir, se acomoda al lado de su prima y le echa un vistazo a un viejo retrato de los abuelos Molly y Arthur durante el día de su boda.

—¡Qué jóvenes estaban! —Exclama, admirada por su parecido con la abuela.

—Se casaron cuando eran un poco más mayores que nosotras —Lily suena ligeramente temerosa—. Fue una locura.

—A mí me parece comprensible. Estaban en guerra y veían el mundo desde otra perspectiva. Como ha dicho la abuela muchas veces, no querían perder el tiempo.

—Y no lo hicieron, que el tío Bill nació enseguida.

Rose sonríe. Por un momento se le ha olvidado el beso y se ha sentido muy a gusto en compañía de su prima, pero ya va siendo hora de coger el toro por los cuernos.

—Tú has seguido su ejemplo. ¿No? —Comenta con sarcasmo—. Tampoco has perdido el tiempo.

—Rose.

—Apenas llevo un día saliendo con Scorpius y ya te has abalanzado sobre su cuello.

—¡No ha sido así!

—¿No? ¿Pues cómo ha sido? Porque no soy tonta ni estoy ciega.

Lily se pone en pie y se muerde el labio. Sigue roja como un tomate y se le nota muy nerviosa.

—Yo… No lo sé, Rose. No sé qué ha pasado.

—Has besado a mi novio.

—Pero no quería.

—¿No? —Rose también se levanta y pone los brazos en jarra—. ¿Quieres decir que, accidentalmente, te has morreado con él?

Lily abre la boca, pero no emite sonido alguno. Por su expresión, parece arrepentida de lo que ha hecho y Rose casi la compadece porque debe estar hecha un lío. Pero sólo casi.

—Scorpius me cae mal.

—¡Claro que sí!

—De verdad, Rose. No lo soporto, pero es que…

—Te gusta y punto —La chica se acerca a su prima y la señala con un dedo—. Y puedo entenderlo porque a mí Scorpius también me gusta, pero si vuelves a hacer algo como lo de antes te juro que… Bueno, te arrepentirás.

—¿Te crees que es fácil para mí admitir que Scorpius no es tan idiota como pensaba?

—Scorpius sigue siendo el mismo de siempre. No se ha transformado en una persona diferente de la noche a la mañana sólo porque a ti te lo parezca. No sé si lo haces para fastidiar o qué, pero advertida quedas.

Rose se da media vuelta. Ya ha dejado las cosas claras y lo mejor que puede hacer es volver a sus quehaceres navideños, pero antes de salir del dormitorio necesita añadir algo más.

—Advertida quedas.

Posiblemente ésas sean las últimas palabras que le dirigirá a Lily en mucho tiempo porque, después del disgusto que acaba de darle, se ha convertido en persona _non grata_. Y durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

_Querido Diario:_

_Ya está hecho._

_Le he puesto las pilas a Lily y no creo que vuelva a molestar nunca más._

* * *

—Así que Lily y tú estáis enfadadas.

Es Albus el que habla. Rose no está muy segura de qué decir porque su primo es un gran amigo y siempre ha podido contarle cualquier cosa, pero tratándose de su hermana lo más conveniente es ser prudente porque no desea ponerle entre la espada y la pared. Ignora si en La Madriguera saben los detalles de lo que ha pasado entre ellas, aunque está bastante convencida de que, al menos de momento, todo el mundo está siendo lo suficientemente discreto. Mira a Albus de reojo y se hace a un lado para dejarle sitio en el sofá mientras disfrutan juntos de un poco de ponche.

—Supongo que Scorpius te ha dicho lo que ha pasado.

—Más o menos.

—Pues entonces te imaginarás que sí estoy mosqueada con ella.

—Es comprensible, sí.

—¿Has venido a interceder por ella?

—Podría decirse que… —Albus se muerde el labio inferior y suspira—. ¡Bah! ¿Qué más dará que lo sepas?

—¿Saber qué?

—Le estoy haciendo un favor a Scorpius. Me ha pedido que te mantenga entretenida mientras habla con Lily.

—¿Qué?

Rose intenta ponerse en pie, pero su primo le pone una mano en el hombro y la retiene. ¡Y madre mía! Tiene mucha más fuerza de lo que parece a simple vista porque siempre ha sido un poco enclenque.

—¡Déjame!

—Ni hablar. No puedes irte a por ellos tan pronto.

—¡Claro que puedo!

—Scorpius se pensará que me he chivado.

—¡Es que te has chivado!

—Sólo porque no me gusta engañarte —Albus le sonríe. El muy cabrón sabe ser encantador cuando se lo propone—. Por favor, primita, quédate aquí conmigo mientras ellos arreglan este follón.

—¿Qué van a arreglar? Lo único que puede pasar es que Lily bese otra vez a mi novio.

Albus aprieta un poco los dientes porque, efectivamente, Lily Potter sigue siendo su hermana.

—Eso no va a pasar, Rose.

—No sería la primera vez.

—Sé que Lily metió la pata antes, pero no lo hará de nuevo.

—Me vas a perdonar, Albus, pero no me fío ni un pelo de ella. ¿Entiendes?

—Entiendo que ahora mismo estás muerta de celos y te entiendo, pero voy a seguir entreteniéndote igual.

Albus sonríe como si fuera un depredador frente a su próxima víctima y Rose suspira enfadada porque el idiota se está saliendo con la suya y ella se lo está permitiendo.

—Serían celos si no estuvieran plenamente justificados, pero lo están.

—¿Acaso no te fías de Scorpius?

—Igual vuelve a pillarlo por sorpresa.

—Venga, mujer, que los dos sabemos que Lily no es una _femme fatale_. Si ligar siempre se le ha dado fatal.

—Lo que le pasa en realidad es que está demasiado loca como para que algún chico quiera estar a menos de quinientos metros de distancia de ella.

Albus se ríe y le pasa un brazo por los hombros. Es oficial: la ha distraído un montón.

—En eso te voy a dar la razón.

—¿Me dejas ya que vaya a buscarles?

—¿Es que no estás a gusto aquí, charlando amigablemente con tu primo favorito?

—Mi primo favorito es James.

—Mentirosilla.

Se echan a reír al mismo tiempo y Rose decide que lo mejor que puede hacer es quedarse con él. Total, lo que tenga que pasar, pasará igualmente, monte una escena de celos o no. Eso sí, opta por cambiar de tema y por primera vez en todo el día el enfado se le pasa un poco.

Se pasan un buen rato hablando sobre el próximo concierto que dará Dominique y lamentan no poder viajar a Viena para verle. Después, se les une Roxanne, quien está un poco molesta porque nadie quiere jugar al quidditch. Otra vez. Rose no sabe muy bien cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que Albus le palmea la espalda y le da luz verde para ir al encuentro de su novio y la prima traidora.

* * *

_Querido Diario._

_Scorpius dice que ya está todo solucionado. La verdad es que me hubiera gustado escuchar todo lo que se dijeron durante la eternidad que estuvo hablando con Lily, pero es posible que Albus tuviera razón y me conviniera darle un poco de espacio para arreglar los problemas por sí mismo. Que sí, que sigo un poco celosa y bastante enfadada con Lily, no te lo voy a negar, pero quiero creer que lo del beso es un hecho aislado._

_Tú ya sabes que soy optimista por naturaleza. ¿Seguiré igual de ingenua que cuando era pequeña?_

_No sé qué pensar. Creo a Scorpius, pero tengo dudas. Supongo que con el tiempo se me irán pasando. Eso sí, nada volverá a ser como antes. No es como si Lily fuera mi mejor amiga, pero ya no podré confiar en ella nunca más. Se acabaron la complicidad y todas esas chorradas de chicas. A partir de ahora será una más, te lo juro. Y como se le ocurra acercarse otra vez a mi novio… ¡Ay, Diario! No veas la de cosas que he pensado para castigarla si se le pasa por la cabeza entrometerse en nuestra relación otra vez._

_En cualquier caso, estamos en Navidad y lo mejor es calmarse y firmar la paz. No sé si será definitiva, pero como Scorpius no ha hecho nada malo, lo mejor es olvidarse del incidente y mirar para delante. Tal vez en el futuro me arrepienta por haber tomado esta decisión, pero hoy creo que es lo mejor._

_Ya te contaré si hay novedades._

_Besazos._

* * *

Durante la cena, todo vuelve a la normalidad. Rose se sienta al lado de Scorpius y le da un poco de vergüenza que todos la miren como si supieran lo que hay entre ellos. Aún así, se lo pasa muy bien y cuando llega la hora de irse a la cama, se despide de su novio con un beso. ¡Su novio! Pensó que nunca lo conseguiría y allí están, haciéndose carantoñas en el pasillo de La Madriguera, ajenos a los problemas de Malfoy Manor y disfrutando de los inicios del noviazgo más romántico de la historia. Ciertamente no han empezado con muy buen pie, pero después de superar ese primer bache, las cosas sólo pueden ir a mejor.

Cuando la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos se cierra, va al baño para lavarse los dientes y no le hace nada de gracia encontrarse allí con Lily. No han vuelto a hablar en todo el día y se miran como si se estuvieran evaluando. Bueno, al menos Rose sí que está evaluando a la pequeña arpía.

Lily se hace a un lado para dejarle sitio en el lavabo y no dice ni una palabra. Rose la mira de reojo, consciente de que lo mejor que puede hacer es quedarse callada también, pero nuevamente es incapaz de hacerlo. Si no habla, seguramente no dormirá tranquila por más que se piense que todo está bien.

—Así que has hablado con Scorpius.

—Pues sí.

—Y te ha quedado clarito que es mi novio y tú no pintas nada en todo esto. ¿No?

—Sí.

—Bien. Porque ya sabes lo que te he dicho antes.

Rose se mete el cepillo de dientes en la boca y empieza a frotar con fuerza. Puede ver el reflejo de su prima en el espejo y le parece que tiene una expresión extraña, como si estuviera dolida.

—¿Vas a estar enfadada conmigo para siempre? —Rose se encoge de hombros. En su opinión, esa pregunta es estúpida—. Sé que he metido la pata, pero al menos podrías intentar comprender que no quiero que tú lo pases mal.

Lily se queda muy quieta, a la espera de un reproche o una palabra amable, pero Rose no dice nada porque considera que ya está todo lo suficientemente claro entre ellas. Se siente aliviada cuando la chica abandona el cuarto de baño y sonríe. Ahora sí que todo está en su sitio.

* * *

**Epílogo**

Victoire ya está borracha. En su opinión, está dándoles a sus primas una clase magistral sobre cómo mantener una relación romántica con un chico. Molly considera que no dice más que tonterías y Lily se siente mucho más experimentada que la pobre bruja. Ella sólo sabe lo que es ser novia de Teddy, que es un chico normal con el que hace cosas normales. Nunca sabrá lo que es estar con alguien con Scorpius, mucho menos lo que es una relación clandestina.

Mira a Rose. Podría sentirse culpable por lo que le está haciendo, pero el hecho de que se comporte como una idiota con ella no hace más que convencerla de que se merece lo que le pasa, por tonta.

El primer beso que le dio a Scorpius no estuvo planeado. Se dejó llevar por sus emociones y se arrepintió al instante, pero después de hablar con él todo cambió.

—Me ha gustado, Lily —Le dijo en un susurro, vigilando constantemente para que nadie les escuchara—. Y me jode reconocerlo porque Rose también me gusta.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo y ojalá te hubieras decidido a besarme antes, Lily. Lo que pasa es que Rose es especial para mí y no puedo dejarla. Ni siquiera por ti.

—No quiero que la dejes. Y tampoco que me dejes a mí.

Fue difícil decir aquello. Lily se sintió fatal, pero con los días va mejorando. Los escasos momentos que puede compartir con Scorpius ayudan bastante, la verdad. Quizá verse a escondidas esté mal o quizá esté bien, pero no le importa.

Sólo quiere disfrutar.

**FIN**


End file.
